The One
by Trunksgurl
Summary: BV High School Fic! Son and Daughter of family's that hate each other passionately, meet, fight, and fall in love at first sight. Will the hate their families feel keep them apart?
1. The One

Hello and welcome to new-fiction-week! No, I'm just being dumb, sorry about that. But really, welcome to my newest invention. As you may have read on the summary, this is a high-school Romeo & Juliet fic for Bulma and Vegeta.

I have great expectations for this fanfic, and I really like how I'm developing it. Many of the DBZ gang is going to make an appearance here and even those that have been seen in only in the movies, as well as those that are made up by me.

I'm bumpin' Frankie J's new CD right now, with the song _Obsession_ so that's where I'm getting my inspiration from. He has such a great voice, mmmmm……… Nevermind. I also have a major cold and a hacking cough, but I'm still writing.

I think I got carried away with my author's note, huh? So Vegeta and Bulma's family hate each other, Goku, Turles and Raditz are her brothers, and she is daughter of Bardock, just wanted to clear that up. Vegeta has a twin, and you might think that it's stupid but I wanted to try this out.

Okay then, go ahead and read. Please let me know if you'd like to see more of this, or if I should drop it.

**Have fun!**

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic

………………………

**The One**

………………………

An ongoing war between two families has even gone as far as to drive most of Orange Star high school apart too. The Son family vs. the Ouji family. These two families have hated each other for three generations. Their children have grown up hating each other, and competing at everything they do.

That is a story too long to tell right now, but you will soon know. Two of the young ones in both families have yet to meet. For those of you who don't believe in love at first sight, this may be a first.

…………………………………………………….

"Vegeta, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

Vegeta raised annoyed black eyes to his other half. Not in a girlfriend sense, but in a sibling sense. The girl was his twin and single-handedly the most annoying person he knew.

"Leave me alone Chi," he snapped as he revved the engine of his car and pulled on his seatbelt. "I'm doing this to prove that I am better than that loser. To prove that our family is better."

"If dad ever finds out-……"

He gave her a withering look that stopped her words. "And how is he going to find out? Are _you_ going to tell him?" Vegeta asked dryly.

"You know that I won't. Just because you are my brother and I can't stand to see you getting yelled at," she snapped at him. "Now if you **have** to do this, then beat his ass. I don't want people at school to be talking about you losing to a Son."

Vegeta smirked. "Change of hear, little sis?"

"I don't always agree with this stupid war between our families, but when it comes to their spawn, I think that they're all assholes," Chichi said with a sniff. Her brother just chuckled and shook his head. "Please be safe," she whispered before joining her cousins and brothers off to the side of the road.

Vegeta revved the engine and smirked as he watched his opponent drive up to the spot next to him at the start line. "Ten Grand?" he asked.

The other man nodded. "Ten Grand." Both watched as a nicely curved girl walked to stand between them and raise her arms. Then she lowered them suddenly and both cars took off at top speed.

……………………..

A big grin spread over his face when he noticed just who was standing outside of his cell. "Bulma-chan, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Oh, Goku," the young girl said as she shook her head, her eyes hard and scolding. "Dad is here and he's so pissed. He's paying off your bail, and he's ready to get into a fist fight with Mr. Ouji because he's here bailing out his son too," she said softly. "Why did you do it? Was it because of your stupid pride?"

Goku nodded, grasping the bars and leaning to be at eye level with his youngest sibling. "B-chan, if one of the girls of _that_ family challenged you to do something, would you back down? Would you say no?" he asked quietly.

Bulma gave him a look and with a sigh answered, "No. But that doesn't mean that I'd be dumb enough to get arrested while I race illegally on the streets," she said in a you're-a-total-dumbass tone. "Girls are too smart to do dumb shit like that."

Goku scowled. "Did you just insinuate that I'm an idiot?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"_No insinuation_," Bulma said evilly.

He ignored her comment; he was used to her sharp tongue. "I want to get out of here; didn't you say that dad was paying the bail?" Goku asked as he paced his cell.

Bulma nodded. "I guess things like that take time. But you better brace yourself for when you get out, dad is going to leave your ears ringing," she said with a snicker.

………

Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the sweet angelic voice that had seeped in through his dreams. He had never heard anything like it. He was lying on the bottom bunk of the cell he was in and snorted. Girls with sweet tones like that were usually trouble. But he couldn't deny that he wanted to see the face that voice belonged to.

He and the other fool had raced last night, but they had been caught by the police before the race was even over. They had been arrested and had spent the night in the slammer. Now his father was probably here and raising hell if he was pissed, which was a very high probability.

His car had been impounded and bail had been set high, though he knew that his father had more than enough to cover the amount. The only thing that he wasn't looking forward to was listening to his father rant and rave about him street racing.

He heard a cell door opening and he knew that Son Goku was probably leaving already. Vegeta yawned and lay there waiting until the guard showed up for him. He would see the loser at school. Senior year was starting tomorrow, and they would find a way to prove who was best.

………………..

Vegeta slammed his locker closed and glowered at anyone that dared to look his way. He was in a _very_ foul mood and didn't want anyone to disturb him. But of course his dear other half always had something to say.

"Stop that, you're scaring people," Chichi snapped as they walked towards their first class, which happened to be Physics.

"I don't give a crap about other people," Vegeta snapped as he fixed his backpack and ran a hand through his flame-shaped spikes. "If I didn't want to get over this stupid senior year, I would've quit school by now."

Chichi gave a soft snort. "You brought this on yourself. Dad grounded you and took away your driving privileges because you deserve it. Besides, if you dropped out, dad would disown you," she said smartly.

"When I graduate, I'm going to put in an application to a college **far** away from this place and from my father. There is nothing here of importance to me," he said as they walked into the classroom.

Chichi was actually hurt by that last comment. They were closer than siblings that were born apart, how could he say that there was nothing important for him here? She glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Sometimes she forgot how self-centered her brother could be. He really needed something that would make him change. Problem was she didn't know what that something was.

She sat down a few seats away from him and hoped that her friends had this class with her. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in this boring class with her annoying cousins and their cronies.

……………………

Two girls walked briskly down the nearly empty hall of Orange Star High, private high school for "rich kids." "It's so great that your dad let you transfer to this school, Bulma."

Bulma grinned and nodded. Her father had let her stay the last year of high school with her brother in a regular private school. From age ten she had been in an all girl school because her father had wanted to keep her safe from most of the "evils" in society.

She had been her father's baby ever since she was born, and more so after her mother had died in a car accident along with Vegeta Ouji's first wife about seven years ago. But that was too painful a subject to touch. Bulma and Goku were only ten months apart, so Bulma often believed that she had been an accident or at least a surprise to her parents.

Bulma sighed as they walked towards their first class. Physics. Science was her passion and she had been so happy to see that it was her first class of the day and the week. "Juu, did I tell you that my brother got put in jail for illegal street racing?" she asked in annoyance.

18's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I didn't know that he was into racing," she commented as a light blush tinged her pale skin.

"My brother is to your liking, ne?" Bulma asked slyly. She giggled. "Well, he's not into racing. But he was challenged by that big time asshole. The young Vegeta Ouji. I wasn't there because my dad doesn't let me out without my older brothers being with me. But I know that they were both caught by the police and they spent the night in jail."

18 stopped her and gaped. "This whole war of the families is getting too, Romeo and Juliet-ish. All that needs to happen is for you to fall for this Vegeta 'jr.' guy!"

"Shut up!" Bulma hissed. "I would never fall for a guy like _him_," she said as she ran her hand through her long blue hair.

………………………

Vegeta sat with his friends and his cousins at the back of the room of their stupid physics class. God, how he hated science and all that other crap. The teacher was late, and he wasn't in the mood to keep waiting. "I'm leaving," he snapped. "You coming 17. Tien?"

His best friend stopped him. "Sit down and don't be fucking impatient. Teachers are always late the first day. If you leave now then you may get kicked out of the class," 17 snapped.

"Right at this moment I don't care," Vegeta snapped as he grabbed his backpack and made his way towards the door. His eyes met with Chichi's and hers darkened in anger and then swam with disappointment. He shook his head, he didn't care at this moment.

As he walked out the door, he slammed into someone, cursing softly. He imagined that it was the teacher. But he was wrong. _Very _wrong. The first thing he saw were a pair of big blue eyes framed by curling bangs of blue hair set in a pale face.

Vegeta blinked and just stood there as she stared back at him. Then he snapped out of his stupor and actually gave her a half-assed excuse before walking off. He had **never** excused himself to _any_ girl.

Bulma turned and watched him go with a small frown on her face. That guy had been cute. Well, way more than cute. But there had been a dark scowl on his face before he had crashed into her.

She shrugged at her best friend and they walked into class. But for the rest of the day, Bulma's mind continued to wander off to that guy that had bumped into her in the morning.

…………………

Bulma was sitting in bed flipping through the channels of her big plasma screen TV. She was bored and it was already Friday. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen that guy she had bumped into the first day of school for the rest of the week.

Her mind had constantly strayed to him and she found that it bothered her greatly that a complete stranger had done that to her. There was a tapping on her door and she called the person in.

Her eldest brother walked in, Turles. He and Goku were the exact copies of their father. "Hey BB," he said as he almost ran over and sat in front of her. "Want to go to a party? A costume party?" he asked as he waved an invitation almost in her face.

Bulma's eyes widened like saucers as she read the gold engraved letters. "You're crazy!" she hissed as she snatched it from his hands and looked at it. It was going to start in one hour exactly. "Dad would kill us if he found out about this! Not to mention the Ouji's," she snapped.

Turles had always been the risk-taker of the family. He was into extreme sports and was always getting into trouble. But he was also the head of one of the family's chain companies, so their father didn't really mind what kind of things he was into.

"Well, do you wanna come or not? Raditz and Kakarot are already getting ready. I told dad that I was going to ask you if you wanted to come, you know he only lets you go out partying with us," Turles said as he leaned back and flipped to the sports channel.

Bulma pondered it for a long moment and then nodded. She would rather get into trouble on Friday than spend her weekend bored out of her mind. "Okay. But where am I going to get a costume at this hour?" she asked.

"Just do your hair and we'll stop at a costume shop before getting to this thing. Kakarot has some cargo pants that are camouflage and he's looking around for his boots and an olive shirt so that he'll look like an army man. Raditz is also going to find one at the costume shop. So hurry up, you've got ten minutes," he said before jumping up and heading for the door.

"_Ten minutes_ to do my hair?" Bulma called.

"Ten. One minute later and we're gone and you can spend your night sulking in your room," he said before he disappeared. Bulma rolled her eyes and ran over to get her hair done. Maybe she could make her own costume in ten minutes.

………………………

Vegeta snarled when there was a pounding on his door. "What the hell do you want?"

"Boy, you better watch the way you speak to me," came the stern tone of his father before he stormed in.

The younger Vegeta rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his father. He knew why his father was there, and he wanted to part in it. "I don't want to be at that stupid party. You made it for your 'dear' wife, not for me, so go enjoy it with her," he snapped at his father.

Mr. Vegeta shook his head. His son had become a young man full of resentment from the moment his mother had died. He had tried to be a good father to him and his twin, and to his older brother who was Italy taking care of one of their companies. Aside from them, he had his other two children from this second marriage. But Vegeta had become cold and distant, and the only person that was able to get to him was his twin sister, and maybe one of his best friends.

"Look, I know that you don't want to be there because of her, but she is my wife and she hadn't done anything to make you hate her. It's her birthday. All I ask is that you be downstairs at least for an hour. Is that too much for you to do?" Mr. Vegeta asked slowly, not wanting to set off his son.

"I want my car back old man," Vegeta snapped, closing his eyes as if he meant to sleep.

"Are you blackmailing me brat?" His father growled.

"Yes."

His father stood and began to rant. "Forget it then. Just stay up here and sulk like a spoiled little brat. I took your cars away because you were stupid enough to get thrown in jail and _I_ had to pay your bail and your car's bail. You will continue to be grounded until I say so. You have been back from your time in military school for only a year. Would you _like_ to go back?" he spat before reaching the door.

Vegeta glared at his father's back and cursed. He stood and walked over to his window. It had a huge balcony. It overlooked the main entrance of his home and he could see all the people who were arriving. His step mother was full of stupid ideas. A costume party. Bah, it was ridiculous for grown people to "dress up."

He leaned against the banister and took a look at what the people were wearing. He rolled his eyes and actually laughed on some of the costumes he saw. Some were ridiculous, some were actually ok.

Then he stood straight as he watched an angel walk through the gates. She was the only one dressed in white among all the people. She was wearing a short white dress with matching boots that reached her shapely thighs. There was a pair of angel wings on her back with feathers that trailed behind her with an attached halo above her head. Her hair was in long straight strands that fell over her shoulders in what looked like a 60's-do. The only problem was the white glittering mask with feathers on her face.

That hair. He recognized it now. All he had to do was see her eyes to know if it was the girl that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past week. He had to see her. He walked briskly out of his room and made his way towards the huge staircase that lead to the ballroom.

But before he could get to her as she walked into the room like a beautiful angelic queen, he was stopped by his father's annoying harpy. She was grinning like a fool, happy that he had _decided_ to join them. "Where's your costume sweetheart?" she asked happily. "This is a costume party, now please run along and put it on!"

Vegeta growled at her and turned his eyes to seek out the angel again. She was laughing at something that the man next to her was saying. He tried to move past the annoying stepmother, but she stopped him again.

"Fine," he snapped before jogging up the steps and getting to his room. He would wear the stupid costume just to get her off his case. He wanted to see who the angel was.

………………

"Hey, this actually looks great!" Bulma said as they walked into the huge room and towards the bar.

"No alcohol for you," Raditz said before he and Turles disappeared into the thick crowd. "Take care of her Kakarot."

Goku made an annoyed face. Bulma gasped incredulously. "Please don't leave me alone. If you wanted to be rid of me then you should have let me bring Juu!" Bulma whispered as she tugged on her brother's sleeve.

"Come on, B! I want to go find a chick!" Goku whined.

Bulma stomped her foot and sent her fist into his arm, Goku hissed in pain and sulked. She finally smacked him and pushed him away. "Go away, but if Turles and Raditz kick your ass later, don't blame it on me," she snapped before _she_ walked away from him.

Goku just grinned to himself and walked off towards the snacks. There was a man there ready for the orders of all the guests. His mouth watered as he saw all the delicious treats that were sitting in front of him.

……………..

Vegeta wove his way through the thick crowd of people that had come to freeload food and to dance. He was looking for the angel, but when he had gone to put on his stupid costume, he had completely lost her.

He spotted his step brother, Yamcha. "Have you seen an angel?" he snapped.

Yamcha snickered. "No. I thought you didn't believe in angels."

"Moron. I meant that if you had seen a girl in an angel costume. Maybe your slow mind didn't react the way normal people would to that simple question," he spat before he walked off.

God how he hated that guy. He actually missed his older **real **brother, but he wasn't coming back anytime soon. His father's wife had fathered to children of his, but she had come along with a son from a previous relationship. Vegeta had to wonder _why_ Yamcha was seventeen and his mother thirty-six. Vegeta growled softly and pulled off the stupid mask he had been wearing. His step-mother had made him wear a knight's costume, but he had only worn the top part of the thing.

As he rounded the corner towards the gardens of his home, he caught a flash of white feathers and he briskly followed. Damn his father and the blasted need to have a maze in his back yard. In the center of it there was a huge majestic fountain with the shape of his mother, almost like an altar for her.

He didn't think that girl went into the maze though. Then he heard it. It was a very soft sigh and he knew that she was near. There was another fountain nearby, almost by the outdoor pool. He slowly walked over and found her. She was sitting on a stone bench next to the huge fountain, running her fingers through the water as it splashed high and out of many dragon shaped figures.

His boots crunched the gravel around the area and he watched as her slim back stiffened and she quickly stood up. It was her. She had taken off the mask and was now staring at him with those big eyes of hers. The only difference now was her hair was straight and near perfection, just like her face.

Bulma's heart quickened as she looked at the guy that had almost ran her down at school. He was even finer than in her memories. He was staring at her, looking her over from head to toe and she began to feel self-conscious because of his scrutiny.

She was surprised, but on its heels came anger. Guys were such assholes! "Did you get an eyeful?" she snapped angrily.

Vegeta smirked in amusement. Well, she sure had attitude. "Be careful how you speak to me," he said lightly.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. She was so not going to stay here while some idiot ogled her. "I could care less about your warning. I'm sick and tired of guys like you. It's like you've never seen a pair of breasts," she snapped before she snatched up her mask and sidestepped him on her way back towards the mansion.

Vegeta chuckled and followed her back, he caught her arm and she froze in mid-step. "I don't like being touched," she whispered. Vegeta tightened his hold on her arm and was a second away from having her fist connect with his nose. He caught her wrist but completely missed the elbow she sent into his gut.

She fell into a crouch so fast that he had no time to brace for her leg as it connected with his and he toppled to the floor. Incredible, he was getting his ass kicked by a girl! He rolled on the ground and caught her knee before it hit his face. He jumped up and used the element of surprise to grab her arm and twist it behind her back without hurting her. He used his other hand to grab her neck and pull her towards him.

"You are being very aggressive and I have done nothing to you," he growled against the soft skin of her cheek. God, she smelled even better than what he had imagined. Like the sweet scent of fresh water lilies.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she struggled in his iron grasp. "You're ruining my costume!"

Vegeta let her go and watched as she moved a safe distance away from him. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" he asked with interest.

Bulma straightened her dress and fixed her hair. "My father and my brothers are masters in martial arts. They taught me all I know," she said as her breathing became normal and she composed herself again.

"Beautiful and deadly," he murmured as he took a few steps towards her. Bulma almost backed away, but she didn't want to show that she was intimidated, so she held her ground, back straight and posture defiant.

"Back-off. You have started off on my wrong side, and that's not good," she hissed. He was so incredibly cute! She just couldn't stop herself from staring at his face. His body wasn't perfect; he looked as if he could still fill out. Otherwise he was still very attractive.

"You've stunned me. I haven't stopped thinking about your eyes from the moment I saw them," he said as he slowly leaned towards her face. She was wearing boots that gave her about two inches of height, making them almost the same height.

"But still you run me down at school and don't stop to see if I'm okay. Then here you invade my space and try to intimidate me. That isn't the best way to get to a girl," she whispered the last few words, their lips almost touching.

"Maybe this way is better," he said before his lips slowly closed over hers and he kissed her. He kissed her as if her lips were something fragile that would break with any sudden movement.

Bulma's breath came out in a soft sigh and she began to respond to his gentle probing of her lips. No guy had ever dared to do this to her for fear of her father, her brother's, and her last name. But this guy was different. For some reason she didn't want to shove him away and kick his ass for even daring to touch her.

Vegeta slowly pulled away, smirking lightly as her lips sought his out again. She was a beauty. Still young and with more blossoming to do, but she was beautiful. They pulled away, breathing uneven.

Bulma blinked and caught a glimpse at a huge clock that was near the pool. Crap. Her brother's were probably looking for her. She looked back at the guy in front of her and just then noticed how close they had gotten.

Her hands were resting on his shoulders, and his were on her waist, pressing them closely together. "Who are you?" she whispered.

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, but then they heard a voice calling for someone. Bulma's eyes widened ands he felt her heart speed up in fear. Her brother's were extremely overprotective and if they found her with this guy, they would probably do something bad to him.

"_B-chan! B-chan! Where are you?_"

She looked at the guy in front of him and smiled shyly. "I have to go," she whispered before pressing a kiss to his lips for another sweet moment. Then she wrenched herself from his grasp and ran off. "Don't ditch class anymore!" she called.

"Hey, I didn't get your name!" Vegeta called, but she didn't hear him. She couldn't leave without him knowing at least her name. _She was the one._

He ran after her, intent on finding out who she was. But she was gone into the crowd of people. He found that his father was arguing with his wife. "I will not harbor those sneaky criminals in here!" Mr. Vegeta was almost yelling.

"Veggie-weggie," his wife was saying softly. "This is my party and anyone is welcome. I don't mind if those boys are here! Remember that this is my birthday and you can't ruin it!" she pleaded.

"What's going on?" Vegeta snapped as he approached his father and his wife.

Mr. Vegeta growled softly. "Bardock's devil spawn are here. I don't know how they got past security without an invitation," he spat.

"Have you stopped to think that maybe they got an invitation from someone else, old man? These days you can do anything and get anything for the right amount of money," Vegeta said slyly.

His father glared at him. "What are you doing out of your room boy? Are you over your mood swings already?" his father teased evilly.

"Never mind you. Where are those bastards? I'll kick them out myself," Vegeta growled before taking off, ignoring his step mother's pleas to not do anything and let the people be.

He climbed the fancy staircase to see if he could see the girl or the Son's, but that was when Chichi and 17 intercepted him.

………………….

"Where were you?" Goku snapped when he found Bulma. "Turles and Rad say that the Ouji's saw them and know we are here. We need to go before we're caught and we get into **a lot** of trouble," he said as he took her hand and lead her towards the entrance.

"I was taking a look outside. Where are our brother's?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Turles is getting the car, and I don't know what Raditz is doing. Probably causing trouble or something. Come on, and if they ask, we were together this whole while," Goku said as he pulled her along.

Bulma pulled against his hold and turned to see if by any chance she spotted her knight. She wanted to see him at least one more time before going home. She spotted him on the staircase and gave him a sweet smile with a wave.

Goku apparently caught the gesture and stopped her. He followed her line of vision and his eyes widened and then narrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled softly.

"_Nothing_," she said in a whiny tone, twisting her arm from his grasp and looking back at the guy she had met. She noticed that there was a girl and a guy with him. If she wasn't mistaken, the girl was Chichi Ouji and she was in her physics class. She was whispering something to the guy and his mouth opened slightly as he looked back at her.

"I asked you what the hell you were doing!" Goku growled. "That guy is Vegeta Ouji. Son of our father's mortal enemy!"

Bulma's face paled and her eyes widened like saucers. Her happy smile fell and she felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on her while she was sleeping. "No," she whispered in denial. "He can't be!"

……………………….

"Did you hear me? I asked what you were doing with Son Bulma," Chichi snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Son Bulma," Vegeta repeated. She couldn't be. She was the daughter of his father's sworn enemy. And by the looks of it, she had just found out who he was too.

How the fates were laughing at them both.

………………………..

So? Did you guys like this Romeo & Juliet plot? I can honestly tell you that it will **not** be a tragedy, so don't stress about that. Our lovable Veggie is going to be slightly OOC, but you guys have seen and read how Romeo falls in love with Juliet and says all those corny verses to her, Vegeta will merely not be so mean to Bulma when they're together.

I couldn't fit all my characters in this one chapter, but they will all begin to appear and do more interaction in the chapters to come.

If you guys are the same readers from my other fics, thank you, and don't worry, I will not abandon 'Sapphire Flame' for this fic. As for 'Magnetized,' I've hit a writers block so I'm going to give it a rest for a few more weeks. Hopefully when I start again I will have more ideas to continue with it.

If there's any confusion, please state it or e-mail me and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. If you don't e-mail, then I will reply in the next chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and have a good weekend! If anyone else has finals, I hope you passed, and I hope to see what grades I have!

Byebye

!Joey!


	2. Mischievous

Hey guys, what's going on? I certainly hope that you liked the first chapter of my newest work. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories, your positive feedback are what inspires me to write, I just love to hear from you all.

So Vegeta isn't a total ass, well at least not with Bulma. With others he's the same Vegeta we know and love, so don't you guys get worried about that. It's really like any of the Romeo and Juliet stories fabricated after the original. They fall in love and want to be together, but there are always things and people that stand in their way.

In this case, my creative mind is what will come up with all the different scenarios that can happen to them. I wont be too rough on them, so don't get worried. I'll just add the spice that will make this a great story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfiction

………………………

**Mischievous**

………………………

Bulma was thankful that her brothers had gone home the night of the party and had not said anything to her. They had all gone to bed and had been waiting for their father to get the word of where they had been. But so far no one had said a thing.

Goku had yet to give her his brotherly lecture about Vegeta, and he had yet to tell her other brothers. The thought of her father finding out that she had kissed Vegeta wasn't as scary as the thought of her oldest brothers finding out. So she would have to either bribe Goku or find something to black mail him with. Evil yes, but she had to do _something_.

Well, so far two days had passed and Goku would only send light glares her way. Their father had had him very busy through the weekend, so he hadn't been able to nag at her. Maybe he would take the opportunity to do it at school.

She grabbed the sweater that was worn as a requirement at Orange Star High. At least it was something nice, and they didn't have to wear uniforms. The sweater was dark navy blue with a hood zip-up, with the orange star logo over the left breast.

Really simple, but it was soft and nice. She pulled it on as she ran down to the kitchen to get her breakfast. Her three brothers were already there nearly breathing their food down.

She sat down in front of Goku and he looked at her darkly before resuming his eating. Bulma ignored him and grabbed two waffles and a glass of orange juice was being served to her by the cook.

Bulma was munching quietly on a piece of sausage when Goku sat back and glared at her openly. Turles noticed this and then turned to look at his little sister. She was eating, completely ignoring her other brother.

"What the hell is going on?" Turles snapped, making them all jump because of his volume. Raditz looked at them all and slapped Goku on the back.

"What did little Bulma-chan do to you _now_, Kakarot?" Raditz asked. Kakarot was Goku's middle name.

Bulma's eyes finally snapped towards Goku's and she looked at him frantically. Goku sighed. "Mavis, will you give us some privacy?" Goku asked the cook. The aged woman nodded and walked out carrying a broom and a dustpan.

"What's going on?" Turles growled again.

Bulma shook her head and looked at all her brother's. "If I fall, you fall with me," she hissed at Goku.

Goku shrugged. "I left her alone at the party. When we were caught and we had to leave, I couldn't find her. Do you guys know where she was, and who she was with?" he asked quietly.

"You left her alone after we told you to stay with her?" Turles barked angrily. Goku nodded and shrank a little.

"Who was she with?" Raditz asked. He knew that if Turles went off, they would never know what Kakarot wanted to say.

"Goku if you talk now, I will never forgive you," Bulma growled as she threw down her fork and napkin.

"This goes beyond our brother/sister relationship. This is your safety we're talking about," Goku growled. He turned to their older brothers. "She was outside with Vegeta, the young Vegeta, God only knows doing what."

Bulma closed her eyes and could hear the chairs scraping on the hardwood floor as her brothers stood. She didn't need to see their faces to know that they were both furious. "_You_ were socializing with whom?" Raditz growled.

Bulma looked at them and stared them all down. "I didn't do it on purpose. I just didn't know who he was until Goku told me. He was really nice to me!" she argued in her defense.

"Bulma-chan! You are too naïve for your own good. That guy is not 'nice,' he never has been nice to **anyone**. Had he known who you really were, believe me that he would've never even given throwing you out a second thought. He's self-centered and evil," Turles nearly yelled at her.

Raditz nodded in agreement. Though he was the most passive of them all, he still had an attitude that could change when he was angry. "Don't be angry at Kakarot, Bulma. If it had been anything else, he would've never told us any of this. But he's right, this is all for your safety. Vegeta could hurt you because he hates this family as much as we hate them," he said calmly.

Bulma shook her head. Vegeta had been an asshole at first, but then he had kissed her. He had done something no other guy had done. Gosh, her first kiss! She forgot about what her brothers were saying as she thought about it again.

"Are you listening to what we're saying or are you just tuning us out?" Turles growled.

She snapped back to reality and to her three angry brothers. They were angry at something that she hadn't even known she was doing. Well, she could get angry too. Bulma stood, her chair scraping the floor too for dramatic emphasis, and she threw her napkin onto the table angrily.

"I am **not** a little girl anymore! You guys can't treat me this way! I will speak to who I want and I will socialize with who I want!" she yelled before grabbing her backpack and stomping towards the back door.

"If you don't heed our warnings, then we will have to bring dad into this," Turles said in a deathly soft voice, but loud enough for her to hear.

Bulma froze in mid-step. Then she slowly turned to look at all three of her tall brothers who were standing and looking intimidating, and she let out a slow breath. "Blab this to my father and I will never forgive you guys for it. See if you will be able to stand me hating you for the rest of my life," she spat before almost running out.

The three men stood there and stared at the door and then at each other in mute surprise. Their little sister had **never** spoken to them that way. Turles was the first to sit down and then to speak after an unnerving silence.

"We will have to deal with this problem very discreetly. Vegeta Ouji is not to talk to Bulma again, understand?" he asked the two younger brothers.

Raditz and Kakarot nodded. "Kakarot you have to guard her closely at school. Didn't you say that Ouji is going there too?" Raditz asked.

Goku nodded. "We have some classes all together," he said quietly. "I just don't understand how she can say that he was nice to her. Do you think that he was doing it to get information out of her?"

Turles thought about it and then nodded. "If you _find_ yourself alone with Ouji, give him a warning. Tell him to stay the hell away from Bulma or we will take matters into our own hands," he growled quietly.

Kakarot nodded and looked at Raditz; he had an unhappy look on his face. God, this situation was getting harder and harder every day. And if it got out of hand, then they would have to bring their father into this. Then Bulma would hate them forever.

And that thought frightened him more than anything else.

………………………….

"Daddy?" Bulma caught her father before he got into his car and left for the office.

"Shouldn't you be heading for school now?" Bardock asked as he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. He noticed that her eyes were slightly glassy. "What did your brother's do now?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"I really don't want to talk about _that_," she said bitterly. Then she plastered a sweet smile on her face. "Daddy, can I have a car? Its senior year and I don't want to be driven to school by the chauffer, and I don't want to drive with my brothers."

"Especially when you're mad at them, ne?" Bardock asked as he raised an eyebrow. He thought about her request for a moment. "There is only one condition that I would put to you having a car," he said.

"I can have a car? Really!" Bulma cheered excitedly. "Anything you say I accept daddy!"

"That you will have bodyguards go everywhere with you," Bardock said slowly. He waited for the explosion of attitude and whining, but it never came. He looked down at his daughter and noticed that she wasn't angry or peeved. "Bulma?"

"That's fine. I go out with bodyguards now and I don't have a car. What difference does it make if I have them while I have my own car? I accept!" she cheered.

Bardock looked at his daughter with a mixture of pride and melancholy. She was the mirror image of her mother, except for the color of her hair. Her mother's had been a darker blue, almost navy in its color. Her smile and the glint in her eyes were all her mother's.

Unfortunately, all his children had inherited his volatile temper, maybe with the exception of Kakarot. But the boy had his own attitude too. His children were his life; he just couldn't get by without them, even though sometimes they were the biggest troubles in his life too.

"Very well. I will pick you up today after school and I will take you to buy your car," Bardock said as braced himself before she jumped on him and gave him a hug. She kissed his cheek and squealed.

"Thank you daddy! I love you," she said before she let go of him and grabbed her backpack. She waved and ran towards the car that Kakarot was getting into so that they could be taken to school.

Bardock grinned as she left and then checked his watch. He picked up his briefcase and walked towards his black Mercedes. One of his guards opened the door and he got in.

…………………

**Orange Star High**

Bulma got out of the car without waiting for anyone to open her door. She ignored as Goku called her name and she marched straight into the main building and towards her class. She was still very much pissed with all her brothers, and this wouldn't be like those other times that she got over it quickly.

She made it into her physics class and walked over to sit next to Juu and to her other friends. The blonde girl looked at her. "What's going on?"

"I'm pissed at my brothers. Gosh Juu," Bulma leaned in to whisper, "They found out that I was with Vegeta at the party. Sometimes Goku surprises me on how smart he can be. I couldn't lie to them so I said that it was true but that he had been nice to me."

18's eyes were wide. "Did they do anything to you?"

Bulma shook her head as she watched Goku walk in and then go sit next to their cousins and friends. "No. But they forbid me to even look at _him. _My brothers can be so childish sometimes," she said in annoyance.

Their teacher walked in about five minutes before the bell rang and the room grew quiet as he put his things down and promptly got down to writing notes on the board.

About ten minutes later, the door swung open and Vegeta and 17 walked in. Bulma's eyes quickly snapped to him and she watched him as he walked towards his seat, not missing the look that he sent her.

Vegeta flashed her a smirk. As soon as he had walked in, he had felt her amazing eyes settle on him. She was even more beautiful in daylight. He sat at the desk that was in front of hers and her friend, and watched smugly as Kakarot tensed across the room.

So, the tall fool was afraid for his sister. Vegeta grinned inwardly. Had he known the girl was Son Bulma before he had met her the way he had, he would've hated her guts. But there was something about her that called to him.

When he had said that she was _the one_, he had meant that she was the girl that he had only seen in his dreams. A girl that he had thought hadn't existed. That fact made it all the harder to stay away, and he didn't care one bit that she was a Son.

Bulma stared at the back of his head and sighed. He was so handsome; gosh she needed to pay attention before the teacher noticed that she wasn't paying attention. She glanced at her brother and did a double take when she noticed that he was glaring at her.

"_Bite me_," she mouthed angrily. Goku made a rude gesture with his hand and as expected, that was when the teacher caught them.

"Do you have something you want to share with the class Miss Son, Mr. Son?" He asked gruffly.

Bulma shook her head. "No Mr. Piccolo," she replied.

"Well then, why don't you come up here and solve this problem?" he asked as he tapped the board and looked at her pointedly.

Bulma refrained from smirking, that scientific formula was child's play. She nodded and walked over to the board. She knew that everyone was looking at her, and she cursed herself for wearing a short plaited skirt because the problem was high on the board and she wasn't a very tall person to begin with. Her boots didn't have a high-heel either, so she had to reach up to write.

Vegeta watched her backside, he cleared his throat, he meant he watched her do the problem on the board with interest. In a matter of thirty seconds she had written the long way to solve it, and a short way. Though he had another different solution for it too.

Mr. Piccolo looked at the solution and nodded. "Very good Miss Son. If you are solving these kind of equations I would've thought that you'd be in college by now," he commented.

"I would too, but my father wants me to complete high school like a normal seventeen year old," she said with a light sniff before walking back to her seat. In the back she could hear Juu, her brother 17, and Vegeta snickering.

Piccolo was not amused. "Mr. Ouji, can you tell me if there is another solution to this problem?"

Vegeta side glanced Bulma and then nodded. He walked up to the board and in the same amount of time it took her he had written down a second solution. "Very good. If you weren't so rebellious and arrogant, then you would be top of your class Mr. Ouji," Piccolo said.

Vegeta nodded. "But I'm not interested in being top of my class. I just want to get this blasted last year of school out of the way as soon as possible," he snapped before he sat down.

Bulma looked at him with a small frown on her face. There was so much bitterness in his tone, she wondered why. The teacher gave them an assignment and their first lab project. Thankfully, they all got to choose their partners.

Bulma walked to the front of the class to get some of the materials that they would use, and as she reached for a glass beaker, another hand reached for it too. "Oh, sorry," she said as she looked up; her eyes widened.

Vegeta flashed her a smirk and held her hand still over the beaker. "Bulma."

She nodded and smiled. "I guess this is our first introduction, right Vegeta?" she asked.

"And this is the third time we have been face to face," he said in a low tone.

And that was when Goku decided to interrupt. He pushed himself between them and shoved his younger sister aside. "Shouldn't you get started with your project? 18 is waiting for you," he said angrily.

Bulma shoved him back forcefully, making the tall man stumble back. "I'm getting sick and tired of your shit, Goku! I don't care what you and my brothers are conspiring, but I want you to stay the hell away from me this next week," she growled before she took the beaker and walked off.

Vegeta looked after her as she left with a smug smirk plastered on his face. "Hmm, at least one person in your family shows backbone," he said evilly.

Goku growled and shoved Vegeta back. "Don't talk about my family that way!"

Vegeta snarled and lunged towards the taller man and they started to wrestle, almost getting into a fist fight, but other students and the teacher were there to stop them. "That's enough!" Piccolo bellowed, making everyone stop, including the fighting guys. "Ouji, Son, I want you both at the Dean's office now."

Bulma stomped her foot in despair. Her brother was such a hard-headed moron! She marched over to him and he looked at her in anger. She poked a finger into his chest. "God I hope you get suspended so that dad can wring your neck!" she hissed quietly.

"If I get in trouble because of that asshole, then dad is going to find out that you are socializing with him. I'm getting sick and tired of the stupid things you do," Goku snapped.

"This isn't my fault!" Bulma argued.

"Alright, break it up," Piccolo said as he handed each guy a referral to the Dean. "Miss Gero, please take Son Goku to the office," he said. 18 nodded and walked out with Goku. Bulma stared at Vegeta and bit her lip. Then Piccolo startled her with his deep voice. "Take Mr. Ouji to the office," he said as he handed her the paper.

Bulma nodded and she and Vegeta walked out together. As they walked down the hall, she fell quiet and didn't know what to say to the guy next to her. Suddenly she found that her hand was being pulled towards the door and they were outside in the bright sun.

"We're supposed to go to the office!" Bulma protested, pulling her arm.

Vegeta nodded and rolled his eyes. "We're just going to take a detour for a few minutes before I get lectured by the dean and then yelled at by my father," he said flatly.

Bulma smothered a giggle. He walked her towards the huge tree that was in the senior quad. He walked her to the side of the tree were no one in the buildings would be able to see them; the tree was that huge.

"So…… what did you bring me here for?" Bulma asked as she looked up at him. He was way shorter than any of her brothers, but he was still a few inches taller than her.

"I wanted us to talk in peace……" he paused and reached a hand up to ran over her smooth cheek. "My family hates you," he whispered.

"And mine hates you too. My brothers don't want me speaking to you," she said in annoyance. "But I think you're cute," she said as she blushed prettily.

"Just cute?" he asked as he raised a dark, perfectly arched brow.

"Hey I don't know you that well yet. I—"

He silenced her with his lips. Bulma gasped in surprise and closed her eyes at the warm feeling that invaded her senses as she tasted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed the front of her body against his.

"We should go……." She murmured against his lips. "We'll get in trouble," she said as he kept pressing small kisses to her lips. "What are we doing?"

Now that question made him stop. Vegeta pulled back slightly to look at her. Gods, she was a beauty. Her lips were plump and red because of his kiss and her cheeks were flushed, her chest rising and falling as she tried to control her breathing.

"What _are_ we doing?" he muttered. He shook his head. "I don't know, but from the first moment I saw you, I haven't stopped thinking of you. Now, I can't stay away from you," he growled before pressing another kiss to her lips.

Bulma moaned softly and pushed weakly against his chest. "I've felt the same, but if my brothers found out………." she trailed off.

"Will you go out with me?" Vegeta blurted.

Bulma blinked at him, her eyes going wide. "I—I don't know. My father is really protective of me, he would never let me go out with you because of _who_ you are," she said sadly.

"He doesn't have to know who you are going out with," Vegeta offered, looking into her big blue eyes.

Bulma thought about it for a few seconds, then her genius brain came up with something. "I can tell him that I'm going to sleep over at Juu's house." She groaned. "But that won't work. I have guards taking care of me as long as I'm out of the house!"

Vegeta frowned. "Is there any way that you can get out of your friends house without anyone knowing? Would your friend help you?"

"I'd have to ask her and see if we can come up with a way for me to get out," Bulma said quietly.

He gave her a look and raised her chin so that she could look him in the eyes. "Will you do it?"

"Lie to my father and risk getting my best friend into trouble only to go on a date with you?" Bulma asked with a devious grin. "You bet I will," she said before she kissed him again.

Vegeta smirked in approval. "Alright, let's go see if I get suspended again," he muttered as he pulled her along back to the building.

Bulma smiled happily. Though she felt her heart skip a beat every time Vegeta looked her way, there was a feeling in her gut that told her that she would have a lot of trouble with her family because of him.

_I don't care_, she thought. This was the first guy that affected her this way, though she couldn't say that there were many before him. But there was something about him that made her forget about the stupid family rivalry, or what her brothers and father had to say.

Vegeta side glanced at her again and smirked to himself. Never had he acted like this with a girl before. But then again, no girl had ever been like her. He stopped her before walking into the dean's office.

"This is my private number; you can reach me here at any time. If you need help with anything about our date, then call me here," he said as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote it on her hand.

Bulma nodded and smiled at him. "I will get something worked out with Juu and then I will let you know so that we can get together. I can't wait to see you again," she said bashfully. "And thanks for not ditching class."

Vegeta gave a soft snort. "If I get to see you again, I will never ditch class again," he murmured.

"You're a sweet-talker. I like that," she said before looking around to see if the coast was clear. Then she leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from him. "I have to go, I don't want to get in trouble too," she said as she handed him the paper and then began to walk down the hall.

Vegeta smirked and walked into the office. He handed his referral to the lady at the desk and waited for her to take it to the Dean who was at the moment probably lecturing Kakarot.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and slowly moved up. He was about to snatch the arms away and turn, but a voice halted him.

"Hey Vegeta. Did you miss me, love?" A slightly accented voice asked from behind him.

_Hell no_. He knew that voice almost as good as he knew his own.

She couldn't be back…….

……………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

What did you guys think of this? I hope that I was to your liking, and sorry for the cliffhanger if you don't like them. So, new characters are starting to come in, and I bet that you guys will so not know who this girl is. I mean, which character in DBZ she is.

Next chapter will cover Goku and Vegeta's punishment, who this new girl is, what Chichi has to say about the argument in class, and if 18 is going to help out Bulma. There are other things that are going to happen, but those ideas are staying with me until the next chapter.

I hope you guys have a great weekend

Byebye

!Joey!


	3. Love At First Sight

Hey guys! I don't have much to say but thank you for your reviews and for all the positive words. What better day than to update today?

TODAY IS MY B-DAY. THE BIG 2-0, and my best friend is out of town so we can't kick it and go to the movies to see _Sin__City_ and _Beauty Shop_. Sniffle

I tried to update two days ago, but the site has been acting up and I couldn't upload this chapter sooner. Anyways have fun!

P.S. **Luna-Divine**, it depends on what type of engagement ring you get my fic, hehehe

……………………………………………

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

……………………………………………

**Love At First Sight**

……………………………………………

Vegeta shoved the girl's arms off of him and turned to look at her. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in shock. She was an ex-girlfriend. They had a _very_ deep relationship that went way back.

The beauty before him shook out her long orange hair and smiled as she placed a hand on her flawless blue-skinned cheek. "I came back for you, love."

He scowled and made a face when he noticed that behind her was her cousin, Kogu. That guy had never been to his liking. "You're transferring to this school, Zangya?"

She nodded. "Our father is moving us back here again because he just signed a contract with this Bardock person, your father's sworn enemy," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Vegeta sneered. "Hmm, I bet father will love to hear that."

"I just bet he will. So what are you doing here?" she asked as she ran carefully manicured nails down his chest.

"I'm here to see the dean," Vegeta said as he hitched a thumb towards the door. Just then Kakarot walked out looking heated and angry.

"Thanks a lot asshole, we're gonna get suspended for two days," he spat before marching out.

"Bite me moron," Vegeta snapped back.

Zangya raised elegant eyebrows. "Wasn't that Son Goku? _Nice_," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows in appreciation.

Vegeta nodded and ignored her comment as he gave her a salute before walking into the Dean's office. He was greeted by man that he had seen repeatedly over the past few months. "I just knew that if Son Goku was here, Vegeta Ouji was near by. Another fight?"

Vegeta smirked. "No, Mr. Kai. But it was close. You know that he and I can't be in the same room without something happening," he said dryly. "So, what's the punishment today?"

"Two days suspension and a parent conference. I told you already that this school doesn't tolerate trouble makers. Listen to me Vegeta, this is the last straw. Next time you will be placed on an academic probation. It this continues to happen, then we will be forced to expel you from our school. Now I'm sure that your father is going to be angry enough as it is, please just try to get along with everyone? If your father wasn't a good friend of mine, then you would've been long gone. I don't want you kicked out of school. Please behave," Mr. Kai asked seriously.

Vegeta sighed and nodded. "I'm going to try my best."

"Remember that we are just starting, you don't want to finish in a different school without your friends, do you?"

Vegeta shook his head and tried not to roll his eyes. It was enough that his father was going to lecture him for weeks on end; he didn't need to hear it from someone who didn't really know him.

Mr. Kai noticed the look on the young man's face and sighed. "Go get your things and go home Vegeta. When the two days are up, you will have to return with your father," he said as he handed him a note that he could use to walk out of class.

"Until next time, sir," Vegeta muttered before he began to walk out.

"Let's hope there isn't a next time," Kai replied.

…………………………………

Bulma tapped her pencil on her desk and wondered what had happened to Vegeta. Oh, and to her brother too. Juu had had to tap her shoulder a few times so that Mr. Piccolo didn't notice that she was zoning off.

She took out her phone and input the number that Vegeta had given her before it smeared over her hand. She smiled inwardly and couldn't wait to start planning something with Juu, she knew that her friend wouldn't fail her in this.

Goku walked into the room and handed the teacher a note before getting his backpack and walking towards Bulma. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and judging by his expression, she knew that the meeting hadn't been good. "Can it Goku. Dad is going to pick me up today," she whispered as he bent down next to her.

"You and I are going to have a _very_ interesting conversation when you get home," he growled before getting up and walking out. Bulma eyes narrowed and she felt the insane urge to hurl her textbook at him.

She finished her work and walked up to the front to turn it in just as Vegeta walked into the room. His eyes fell on her and he smirked as he passed by her, pushing a note into her hands. Bulma closed her hand over it and made her way back to her seat inconspicuously.

Once he was gone, she put her hands under the table and opened the note. She smiled as she looked at it. _'Call me soon. I want to hear your sweet voice again. Until the day of our date, I will think of your stunning blue eyes.'_

Bulma folded the note back neatly and put it into her pocket. "Juu, I need you to help me with something very important and delicate," she whispered.

18 nodded and listened with wide eyes.

…………………………………………

Bulma was packing her things into a medium sized suitcase as Raditz walked in. "Where are you going _lil__' blue_?" he asked, using the nickname that he had given her when she was a baby and had started walking.

"I'm going to sleep over at Juu's for the week. Dad said I could because he was going on a business trip and isn't coming back until next Monday," Bulma said as she threw in her make-up kit. She placed about five different pairs of shoes into the box she was packing and then pressed a button. With a loud 'poof' it closed down and when the smoke cleared, it was a capsule.

"Kakarot is angry again. He told me that because of Vegeta he got suspended," Raditz said casually, looking at her for a reaction.

Bulma's eyes narrowed slightly. "Goku was the one who started. He and Vegeta almost got into an all out fist fight."

"You're defending Vegeta Ouji over our brother?" Raditz asked with raised brows.

"Do you agree with this stupid family war?" Bulma countered quietly.

Raditz let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head. "I don't, but I go along with dad and the other guys because it's better to be on their side than against them. That also goes for you, the brat of the family. Dad and Kakarot love you more than anything in this world, and they would give you anything they could, but they have a limit."

Bulma frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That Kakarot will tell dad that you are speaking with this Vegeta guy, and then dad will most likely take away everything he has given you until you promise to never speak to an Ouji again," Raditz said. "Not to mention that he will be pissed with you for a long time."

The thought of her father angry with her for a long time didn't sit well with her. Bulma didn't know if she was being wise, but she needed to tell Raditz what she was feeling. "Rad, can I trust in you? Will you swear not to tell a living soul what I am about to tell you as long as you live?" she asked seriously. Raditz sat up and nodded. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," he said as they locked pinkies. He was now _very_ interested to find out what his sister had to say.

Bulma took a deep breath. "I like Vegeta."

Raditz scoffed and then burst out laughing. "Is that all?" Bulma nodded. "I figured as much when you defended him against Kakarot. We're not dense _lil__' blue_, maybe Kakarot is slow and he may not see it, but Turles and I do."

"Are you angry?" she asked meekly.

He shrugged. "I had to act angry with Turles and Kakarot or else they would chew my head off. But honestly, I don't mind. I just think that he's all wrong for you. He's conceited, he's overbearing, and he's self-centered……… Hey, what do you know? He's exactly like you!"

Bulma gasped incredulously and smacked him on the head. "I am _so_ not conceited and self-centered!"

"Oh yes you are! How else did you get dad to buy you that bomb-ass Escalade truck?"

"I just asked nicely," she said with a sniff. "Vegeta's different, Rad. I can see it in the way he talks to me, in the way he looks at me. I don't know how to describe it." She looked at her clock and sighed. "I have to go, Juu is waiting for me," she said as she grabbed her coat and pulled it on.

"Baby-cakes," Raditz said as he stopped her at the door. "Please stay out of trouble. Don't get involved with this guy, he's bad news," he pleaded.

Bulma wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged him tightly. "I love you Rad. You're my favorite brother," she said with a giggle.

"I bet you say that to all three of us," he said as he rubbed her long hair. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her towards the first floor and then outside. "Listen to what I am telling you. Be careful with that guy, and if you don't listen to me, at least don't let Kakarot or Turles find out!"

Bulma nodded. "Don't worry about me, Rad; I can take care of myself. Miss you," she said as she got into her big cream colored SUV and revved the engine. Her brother had been the exact person who had shown her how to drive. Their father had always been too busy to teach her or Goku how to drive.

"I'll miss you too brat," he said. He watched her pull out of the driveway, and the huge black gates of their estate opened and two men in a Yukon followed behind her as she left.

"Where the hell is she going?" Goku asked as he jogged towards his brother.

"She's going to spend the week with your lady love," Raditz said with a smirk. Goku frowned and looked confused. "I'm talking about 18, the cute little blonde girl that has been in love with you from the moment you started high school."

Goku gave him a dirty look and tried to hide the blush that grazed his cheeks. "I just hope that Bulma isn't conspiring to see that guy again," he grumbled.

Raditz noticed the light blush on his brother's cheeks and tried to hide his grin. 18 and Goku were too shy to talk about their attraction; maybe Bulma would do something about it. He just hoped that she was right about that Vegeta guy, because if he hurt her in any way, Raditz would risk his life to break the other man's legs.

…………………………

"Wow, you look pretty," 18 commented as Bulma walked out of her bathroom.

"Thanks," Bulma said as she twirled in front of the mirror and tried to find any flaws in her outfit or her make-up. She had really gone all out with getting ready. She was wearing a pair of black stretch pants that hugged her legs and hips tightly and went into a pair of black knee-high boots with thin high-heels and furred lining that criss-crossed all around. Her top was a sparkling black top with no sleeves that had a high neck that tied behind her neck and left part of her back bare.

Along with it, she wore an expensive black jacket that didn't quite reach her waist and was lined with gray fur at the cuffs and on the hood. She had gotten a perm that made her long blue hair into small heavy curls that fell in a round shape around her face. It looked incredibly cute. Bulma checked her expensive _Baby Phat_ pink watch with diamonds and squealed in excitement. "We have to go, Juu. I don't want to be late."

18 nodded and grinned. "You _are_ aware that you **can't** run in those boots. They're fab, but they're gonna be a drag to run in if you have to." She and Bulma made their way out and to the back door. "You have your car and your phone in case of emergency?" she asked.

Bulma checked her purse and nodded. "Thank you so much, Juu. Are you sure that your dad won't notice that I'm gone?"

"I'm going to tell him that you had a headache and that you went to bed early. If your dad calls, I'll make up some excuse and then call you. Please keep your phone on," the blonde said in worry.

Bulma grinned and hugged her. "I will. Thanks Juu, wish me luck," she said as they crept out and ran towards a side door that was always closed near the garden.

"Call me when you get here," Juu said as she watched Bulma wave and nod as she ran out and towards the side division between her house and the next. Bulma kept looking behind her to see if no one was following or if her guards had caught her. She peeked around the corner and when the coast was clear, she popped the capsule to her car.

She got in and performed a quick and perfect u-turn before speeding down the road on the opposite side of where her guards were. She stepped on the accelerator and eagerly made her way towards the rendezvous point.

………………………………

Vegeta waited impatiently at the pier on Capital City's most visited beach. He had been able to rid himself from his guards with success, and thankfully his father was off on a trip with his wife, they were "celebrating" her birthday.

Yamcha was having delusions of grandeur and was acting as if he owned the mansion. Vegeta didn't care much, he just wanted to get away from everything and spend some time getting to know the angel of his dreams.

It was about eight o'clock and there were many people there at the pier, having fun and getting on the rides. It was like a small carnival there, with shops, games, and restaurants. He was leaning against the banister and staring at the dark ocean beneath him.

"Why so lonely stranger?" A soft mellow voice asked him from behind.

He felt his mouth quirk into a smirk and he turned around to look at her. And like the first day he had seen her, she was a beautiful sight that rendered him speechless. "You're late," he said.

"No, _I'm early_," Bulma said with a grin. And she gave him a surprising greeting. She took a step forward and captured his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands into his hair which was thick and warm, smiling around the kiss as his hands wrapped around her slim waist.

Vegeta nibbled on her bottom lip and chuckled before she pulled away. "Hmmm, I like this kind of greeting, but I think that we should do something other than make-out," he said quietly.

Bulma nodded and looked at the rides. "Wanna go on the Ferris wheel and make-out there?" she asked sexily.

He thought about for a moment and nodded. "Let's leave that for last. Walk with me," he said as he took her hand and walked with her towards the center of the pier where the games and prizes were.

"I'm guessing that you want us to get to know each other better, right? I know that's what I want," she said with a sigh. He gave her a wordless nod. "Alright, let's talk then," she said seriously. And they did.

They spent the next three hours talking, alternating between stories of her and then a few of him. Bulma noticed that he wasn't much of a talker, but the stories that he did tell were full of deep hidden emotion. And most of them revolved around his deceased mother.

"When my dad broke the news to me about my mother's death, I was heartbroken. He told me that I wouldn't come out of my room for a week," Bulma said as they sat at a small table eating corn-dogs and drinking frozen lemonade.

"My father blames their death on your father," Vegeta said flatly.

"And my father blames yours," Bulma said in confusion. Vegeta frowned too. "This is getting too weird. They accuse each other of the deaths, but I think that there is something not quite right about this."

Vegeta nodded. "Very strange indeed. But enough about the past, let's talk about the future," he said with a smirk. "I want to keep seeing you," he said.

Bulma smiled shyly and let a soft blush rise to her cheeks. "I want to see you too, but this is too risky. My father is a rash man—"

"As is mine," Vegeta countered.

"My father would send me back to the all girl school that I begged him to take me out of. I wouldn't be able to see you again!" she said in despair. "He hates your family, so do my brothers. Well, maybe with the slight exception of Raditz. He really doesn't like you, but it's not that all consuming hate that my other two brothers feel. They _would_ hurt you, and I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened," she whispered as she cupped his face.

Vegeta moved his face enough to kiss her palm. "I would risk my life to see you again. I don't care about your family or mine," he said quietly.

Bulma thought about it for a few seconds and then grinned. "I guess I can risk myself too if you are willing to do it. Now do something for me," she said. He gave her a questioning look. "Win one of those huge Looney Toons figure for me," she said.

"Come on," Vegeta said as he took her hand. Bulma stood and grabbed her trash to throw it away. Then she grabbed her lemonade and walked with him towards the booth where there was a skinny boy who looked bored out of his mind.

"Give me one ball," Vegeta said as he handed him a crispy bill.

"Just one?" Bulma asked with a grin as she stood back and watched.

"I'll have you know that I have the best aim at things like this, I _never_ lose," he said haughtily.

Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. The kid gave him the baseball, and the objective was to knock down a set of six jars stacked upon each other. _Never lose huh?_ Bulma thought as she stood right behind him and ran her hands up his back.

Just as he made to throw the ball, she blew lightly into his ear and whispered, "You have a _very _nice ass." And she gripped the said body part.

And as she had expected, he missed and only knocked down the can at the very top. His eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at her. "_That_ was cheating," he said, sounding slightly peeved.

"Cheating?" Bulma asked innocently. "All I did was state something that I liked about you," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, if you're going to state things like _that_ tell me when I am not doing something else," he said darkly. The boy behind the counter was grinning like a fool, watching their interaction. "Give me another ball," he snapped. Then he turned to Bulma. "And you, you stay back while I do this, or I won't win anything for you."

Bulma mock pouted but stayed away, and true to his word, he knocked down all six cans in one, ahem, two tries. "Take your pick," he said as he pointed to the giant stuffed animals.

"Can I have the Taz?" she asked nicely.

The boy nodded and unhooked it before giving the huge thing to Bulma. "Thank you," she said politely. Then she turned to Vegeta and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Veggie-head," she said.

"No nicknames," he said in annoyance.

"Whatever my baby wants," she said as she jumped into his arms and hugged him, but it was fairly hard with the huge stuffed character in her other arm. "I don't know, but there's something about you that calls to me. Like we are soul mates and we are meant to be," she said quietly. "Pretty corny, huh?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Not really. I feel the same," he said just as softly. Bulma smiled brightly at him, and he felt that she had his heart in her hands. He didn't deserve something so pure and beautiful.

They walked down towards the beach and towards a stone path that was on the sand, but the end was near and she wouldn't take one step more. Vegeta stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Bulma looked from the sand to him. "I am so not putting these boots into the sand."

"Then take them off," Vegeta said with a shrug. Bulma tapped her foot on the pavement. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go drop off the giant toy in your car," he said. Bulma nodded and they walked back towards the parking lot.

"This is yours?" he asked as he looked at the Escalade truck.

Bulma nodded. "My dad just bought it for me. What do you drive?" she asked as she put the toy into the cabin of her truck.

"I drive a navy blue 05 Ferrari Enzo, there were only eighty of those made. My father just gave it back to me today after a punishment for getting put in jail," he said with a snort.

She shook her head as she remembered the incident. Her father had punished Goku the same way, and he had also been deprived of his credit cards for the next month. She walked to the back and hopped up on the bed of the truck, motioning him to up to join her too. He did and they sat back to look up at the stars in the clear sky.

Vegeta wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Bulma lay her head on his chest. They spoke again for a long time, and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep there on the car as they gazed at the sky.

………………………………………….

Bulma jerked awake and moaned as she felt a crick in her neck. Something in the pocket of her jacket was jumping around and tickling her. She reached in and took out her phone without opening her eyes. "Hello?"

"Bulma? Bulma where the _hell_ are you? You didn't come back and sleep here!" Juu almost screamed frantically. Bulma's eyes popped open and she was hit with a soft light from the sun that was rising.

"Holy shit!" she yelled as she sat up. "Juu, I'm still at the beach with Vegeta. We fell asleep as we stared at the sky. What time is it?"

"It's five-thirty. I was up waiting for you until one, you had me worried and you didn't call me! And then I lay down to rest my eyes and I fell asleep! B, you have exactly one hour to get back and get ready for school," Juu said darkly.

"I'm sorry Juu; I didn't mean to worry you. I'll be there as soon as I can, please don't worry."

"Gosh, you just scared the shit out of me. I thought that something had happened to you," she said quietly.

"Luv you Juu and I'm sorry about worrying you. I gotta go," she said before closing her phone. She turned to look at Vegeta and noticed that he was awake too. "Did you sleep good?" she asked as she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

"Other than my back and ass hurting, yeah I slept good," he said with a smirk. "We should go before someone else realizes that you didn't sleep home last night."

Bulma nodded and he jumped off the back of the car before helping her down too. Bulma slid down the front of his body and they ended up pressed up against each other again. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly. "I guess I'll see you at school," she said with a grin.

Vegeta was about to nod but then he remembered. "No. I have been suspended for two days, so I won't see you until Thursday."

Bulma frowned. "I'll miss you," she said with a pout as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Likewise," he said with a smirk. He took out a capsule from his coat and threw it at a safe distance. When the smoke cleared, there was this incredible car there and Bulma's mouth dropped open.

"I hope I get to ride in that baby sometime soon," she said as she looked at it closely. "How much did it cost?"

Vegeta smirked arrogantly. "Plenty. And don't worry, you will be in it soon. Maybe you can visit the back seat with me too," he said as he pressed a button on his keys and the door beeped and rose upwards vertically.

Bulma scoffed. "Not before you visit the backseat in my car," she said as she got into her truck and revved the engine. "Miss you," she said as she blew him a kiss. Vegeta nodded and got into his own car. The beauty purred to life and he took off after Bulma. He would see her safe and then he would go home.

……………………………

Two Days Later…………. ** Lunch Time**

Bulma kissed Vegeta eagerly and smiled. "Gosh, I couldn't wait to see you again," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too," he said as he tucked his face against her neck and breathed in her scent. "This stupid gap we have here is enough to drive me insane, I can't touch you or kiss you, or even give you a passing glance because of your brother and my sister," he growled softly.

Bulma nodded and looked at him sympathetically. "Maybe things will change some day."

"Your father and my father are too stubborn to let things like this go. Our mother's died, and their hate was born. Don't take me wrong, I hate your brothers with as much strength as they hate my family. I won't say that I don't, but you are an entirely different thing," he said quietly.

She smiled bashfully. "Was it love at first sight Vegeta?" She wanted to know if he felt the same as she did.

He looked at her and smirked. "I never believed in love at first sight……" he trailed off.

"Until you met me," she finished. He nodded once. "Don't feel weird, because I feel the same way. I want to be with you," she said as she stared into his dark onyx eyes.

"Then we will find a way to be together, regardless of what our family's say," he said.

"I would really like that," she said as she wrapped herself around him again.

…………

"Chichi!"

Chichi looked up from her lunch and frowned. "What's going on Zangya?"

The blue skinned girl frowned and sat in front of her, ignoring Chichi's other popular friends. "I really need to show you something," Zangya said. "Right now!"

Chichi abandoned her lunch and walked out with the other girl. On their way down the hall, Chichi bumped into a tall guy. "Hey watch where you're going," she snapped.

"Likewise, your majesty," a sarcastic tone countered.

Chichi's eyes narrowed and she looked up, her eyes growing wide at the handsome man in front of her. "Well, Mr. Asshole, this is a wide hallway so keep to your side."

"What? Am I not to your liking your royal highness? Or maybe you just need the entire hallway so that you can walk properly," he said with a sneer.

Chichi gasped in indignation. "Are you insinuating that I'm _fat_?"

"No insinuation, darling. I'll watch out for you next time I walk down the hall," he growled before brushing her off coldly and walking off.

Chichi stood there and screamed in rage. "Who the hell was that asshole? I am going to make his life a living hell!"

Zangya held in a laugh. "That was _Son Goku_," she said dryly. Then she noticed the throbbing vein on Chichi's forehead and knew that she was beyond pissed. But this wouldn't be the end of her anger this day.

"That little dick was Son Goku?" God! Though he had been incredibly rude and overbearing, and insulting, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She had bashed that thought away quickly, but it was still there lurking at the darkest recesses of her mind.

"Come with me now, before we're too late," the other girl said as she led them towards the senior quad and they hid behind one of the slightly less large trees there. She pointed to the biggest tree and Chichi peered at the spot.

There was a pair, a couple who were making out, and the blue curls that Chichi spotted made her feel like gagging. "You brought me here to watch Son Bulma make out?" she growled.

"Did you take a look at the guy?" Zangya snapped.

Chichi shook her head and when she did, her eyes widened in horror. "It's my brother! That traitorous bastard!" she spat. "He is going to hear from me!" she said as she made to walk over, but Zangya halted her before she could.

"I want to cut a deal with you," the orange haired girl said.

"What kind of a deal?" Chichi asked through grit teeth. She couldn't believe _what_ her brother was doing with Son Bulma. He would hear from Chichi, and if she had to, she would tell their father. He was a rash man, but maybe Vegeta was looking for it.

"Help me destroy her and win Vegeta back. I know that I am still on his radar, and that that girl is just a rush for him. She's out of his reach, and the same goes for her, that is what makes them want to do this. Help me take her out of the way," Zangya said seriously.

Chichi turned to glare at Bulma as she engaged in another lip lock with her brother. _My brother_. Then she turned back to Vegeta's ex-girlfriend. She nodded once. "You got it, now let's find a way to get this information to my father and to Bulma's father."

……………………………………………

……………………………………………

Oh man is Chichi evil or what? I knew that most of you wouldn't know who the girl was. I happen to own the DBZ movie '_Bojack__ Unbound_', and this Zangya chick and Kogu are villains. If you guys have seen it or own this movie, who will know that she is actually a pretty character. Even Krillin seems to have a crush on her until he realizes that she's evil. She's really powerful too, she beats up my Mirai Trunks and even little Gohan, sniffle. As for Kogu, my Trunks takes care of him quickly.

Well, getting back to the subject. Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so. I know that I'm making Vegeta very OOC, but the story wouldn't work otherwise, right? Besides, it's nice to see him act that way with Bulma for once.

So bad things are happening, and Chichi wants Bulma out of the way just as much as Zangya. Things aren't looking up for our couple. What will their father's do? And what is the deal behind the Son and Ouji mother's?

Stay tuned for the next episode of '_The One_!'

Have a great weekend!

Byebye

!Joey!


	4. Explosions

Whew, it's been ages since I last updated this fic. I'm sorry I took so long, but I had run into a writers block and didn't know where to go. Now I do and believe me that things are going to get better and better. Thanks for waiting so long to read this chapter, so I won't keep you any longer. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic

………………………………

**Explosions**

………………………………

Bulma sat in her art class and glared at Goku. He was being an ass with her and she could only handle so much from him. He would get on her bad side and she would be forced to kick his ass. And she **could**.

Vegeta was sitting across the room, directly in her line of sight. 18 and their new friend, Launch were sitting on either side of her, listening to the stupid techniques that teacher had been rambling about for the last thirty minutes.

She wished she could be near Vegeta, he was so wonderful and cute, and she couldn't stand this stupid façade anymore. He kept sneaking glances at her, flashing her a smirk every time. She gave him shy smiles and would turn away every time only seconds before Goku turned to look at her.

There was also a new girl in class. She looked exotic and pretty, and she was hanging around with Vegeta's sister. Hmmph, Bulma didn't miss the fact that the new girl kept glancing at Vegeta and giving him little winks too.

Finally they were given their assignment and their utilities and they began to work on their canvases. She watched Vegeta and noticed that he was the only person in the room who sat with a large and thin sketch book and various pencils and not with the required paints and brushes.

She shrugged and began to draw the shapes that their teacher had put together over a table with different shades of cloth and a light shinning over them to give it shadows. She got so caught up in her work that she didn't notice when people had started to clean up and pick up their things.

"Staying in here for lunch?" she heard Goku ask softly.

Bulma looked up at him and did a double-take. Then she rolled her eyes and began to clean up her pallet and put away the paints. She watched bemusedly as Goku grabbed her canvas and put it into the cabinet where everyone else had put theirs.

So _now_ he wanted to get back in her good graces. She felt like blowing a childish raspberry at that thought. But then she noticed that 18 and Launch were both staring at Goku as if he were the hottest guy in high school. But Bulma begged to differ.

"Thanks," she muttered before turning to her friends and making for the door.

Goku just frowned as Bulma gave him the cold shoulder and shook his head. He wondered how long she would be angry at him. He made for the door and was nearly bowled over by a small black haired girl. The same girl that he had bumped into in the hallway.

"Apparently manners are a thing of the past in your family," he shot over his shoulder before walking out of the class.

Chichi grabbed the book she had forgotten and nearly ran out of the class to confront the little bastard. _How dare he!_ She caught up to him and stood before him, blocking his path.

"So you're the hit and run type of person, right? If you're going to insult me family, then the least you can do is say it to my face so that I have the chance to knock your pretty teeth out," she growled as she jabbed him in the chest.

Goku caught her wrist and stopped her from touching him. "You're just lucky that you're a girl. And I don't fight girls, but my little sister does. Don't cross me, I am not one to be trifled with," he growled as he glared into her large dark eyes. But she looked unfazed.

"I am just as good as any guy in fighting. Don't give me that '_a girl can't fight a guy_' bullshit. I am just as good as anyone. And I wouldn't care about kicking your ass. Now release me," Chichi snarled as she shoved at his chest and twisted her wrist from his.

"A guy is _always_ stronger than a girl," Goku growled as he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the lockers to their side. Then before he could register just what he was doing, he had leaned down and captured her lips in a brutal kiss.

Chichi shoved away from him frantically. If Vegeta saw her then she was history. Well, not literally, but she was getting sidetracked. She noticed then that his kiss had become less harmful and that his hands had ceased their grip on her shoulders.

Damn, he was a good kisser. Chichi's eyes snapped open and she shoved into his chest again but to no use. He was taller and stronger than her, so she chose the only escape she had. She drew her knee in as much as she could and then drove it into the Son's family jewels.

Goku tore his lips from hers, taking a shaky breath before he was down for the count. Chichi smirked smugly and stepped over him before walking away. She stopped at the end of the hall.

"Don't ever put your filthy hands on me again. The next time you do, I will personally make you regret it, do you hear me?" she spat before walking off and leaving a rather bedraggled Goku on the floor, still nursing his hurting _you-know-what._

…………………

"B, you need to have a talk with your lover-boy," 18 muttered.

Bulma looked up from the fruit salad she had been eating and gave her friend a questioning look. "Why?"

Launch leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "He keeps sneaking glances at you, and he's gonna get caught by someone."

"I know," Bulma said with a heavy breath. "I mean, I can't help it if we want each other, but we can't be together because of all this stupid family hate," she whined.

"Don't give up hope! Someday you guys will be able to go public and not hide this from anyone. Until then, just be patient," 18 said as she patted her hand.

Launch sighed dreamily and stared at a guy that walked past them. "Did you guys get a good look at the new guy?" she asked. "He's hot and I hear that he's going to try out for captain of the Varsity team."

"But Goku's captain right now. Has been for two years," 18 said with a frown.

"It's about time someone knocked him out of his high horse," Bulma grumbled. The other girls ignored her.

"Hey, I hear that today the cheerleading coach is going to have tryouts. Are you guys going?" one of their other friends asked.

"I don't know yet. I've never cheered before," Bulma said with a shrug.

"Oh, come on!" Launch whined. "This is our last year and we have to help cheer on the beefcakes on the hockey team! Besides, we get to see this new guy in action," she said as she gave him a polite leer. "Look Bulma!"

Bulma looked up and towards the table that was horizontal with theirs. She caught the guys strangely alluring eyes and blinked. He was looking straight at her. Then she watched as he got up and began to walk towards their table.

Bulma began to fidget with her napkin and suddenly her eyes met with Vegeta's. his eyebrows were raised and he was giving her a questioning look. Her eyes moved to the new guy's form and then back to him, trying to explain what was happening.

Vegeta just shook his head in a barely noticeable notion and closed his eyes. Bulma understood. He had no problem with a guy talking to her because he trusted her. She smiled brightly to herself and 18 noticed.

"Two guys on the team, B?" she asked with a smirk, pushing her short blonde hair behind her ear.

Bulma scoffed. "Hardly. I only have eyes for one. And I didn't know he was in the hockey team. Okay, we'll try out this year for the cheerleading squad too."

And that was when the tall blue skinned guy reached their table and extended his hand towards 18 and then Launch, placing a kiss on the back of their hands. "Good day beautiful ladies," he said in an accented voice. Bulma couldn't quite place it though. "My name is Kogu, it is a pleasure."

"Juuhachigou," 18 said. "But you're welcome to call me 18."

"Launch. I don't have a nickname," she said in a sort of daze. Kogu turned to Bulma.

"I'm Bulma," she said in a friendly tone, shifting her gaze from him to Vegeta whenever she could. He was just looking at her coolly, bored almost.

"Son Bulma?" Bulma sat straight and nodded. He smiled again. "Our father's just signed a contract and I suspect that we will be seeing more of each other from now on," he said silkily. "You know, there's a dinner/dance thing coming up and I'm guessing our fathers are going to make us go," he said casually. "Would you like to be my date?"

_What is this? Prom! _Bulma thought to herself. "Well, I'd have to ask—"

"Your father?" he cut in.

Bulma had to refrain from glaring at him. He assumed too much. But no, not her father; she'd have to ask Vegeta what he thought about it first. But she nodded once and Kogu smiled.

"I already asked your father and he said that there was no problem," he said with a rugged smile.

Bulma wasn't impressed, but it appeared that Launch and 18 were because they were looking at Bulma with wide eyes. But what unnerved her more was that they were looking at this guy with a look of near adoration on their faces. She stopped her eyes from rolling and from her anger reaching the surface.

"You asked me father before asking me?" she looked at him with a raised brow. "I do believe that I am the only one that has a say in this," she said with a snooty sniff. "I don't like being controlled."

Kogu cleared his throat and looked at the girl in shock. He had heard that she was more or less a daddy's girl, and he had deduced that she did everything her father told her to do. But the little kitten had claws. So he found that he had to get on her good side again.

"That was not my intention at all. My apologies if I made you feel uncomfortable," he said with a slight bow.

"Well, thanks a lot for the invitation, but I need to think about it for a few days. If I come to a decision, I'll let you know," Bulma said curtly.

18 and Launch were looking at her incredulously as she dismissed the handsome guy. Kogu merely smiled and took her hand again, placing a kiss on it. "Have a nice day," Bulma said with false cheerfulness.

"You too beautiful ladies," he said as he winked and then walked away, back to his table and towards his new found friends.

When he was well out of hearing range, her friends turned to her and gaped openly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Launch screeched in a low tone. Hmm, she could screech quietly?

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Vegeta. He was talking to his friends and he could feel her eyes on him. He looked at her briefly and then turned back to his conversation.

"Bulma! Stop trying to ignore us!" Juu snapped as she slammed a hand on the table, getting almost everyone's attention at the table.

"I need to have a word with you outside," Bulma snapped as she picked up her backpack and threw her trash away. Being rich was no reason to have no manners; she picked up after herself. She walked out the hall without waiting to see if her friends were following and then stopped outside by the tree she always met with Vegeta.

Juu was shaking her head and Launch looked pissed. "We're waiting," the blonde said.

"Let's get one thing straight. Vegeta is my **_boyfriend_**. Did you guys forget that? I am not going to go out with some guys I don't even know just because you guys glare at me. I wouldn't go out with him even if my father told me to! _What the hell is wrong with you?_" Bulma fumed.

Juu was graceful enough to look embarrassed, but Launch wasn't willing to go down without a fight. "Bulma, you and your secret man aren't even allowed to speak to each other. What is so wrong with going as the date of this handsome guy? You didn't have to blow him off so rudely!"

Bulma's eyes narrowed and Juu had enough common sense to realize that when that happened while Bulma was angry, it was a sign of danger. "Launch, just drop it. It would be totally like you dating Tien and then going with Goku to the movies. Problem is, Goku would want to make out with you by the way he looks at you." That wasn't really happening, 18 was merely stating it more simple for Launch to understand.

Launch let out an irritated breath but didn't continue pestering Bulma. "Fine, I'm sorry. I just think that you were extremely rude with him. You should keep your options open," she said as she looked at her manicured nails carefully.

"Alright, I'll see you two in gym. We'll see about the cheerleading tryouts," Bulma said. "Vegeta is going to meet me here in a sec," she said, trying to get her point across so that her friends would leave.

"Take care. We'll see you later," 18 said as she grabbed Launch's arm and walked off with her.

Bulma waited for a few minutes and then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. He pressed a kiss to her neck and turned her around. "What did that guy want?" he asked before stealing a kiss from her.

When they pulled away, Bulma was breathless. She grinned and kissed him again, returning the favor. "He wants to go as my date for one of those stupid dinners my father goes to."

"And what did you answer?" Vegeta asked, tone low and wary.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him and smoothed out the scowl that was starting on his face. "I told him that I had no interest, but that I would think about it. If I blew him off now, maybe it can affect the deal his father has with mine. But don't worry, he does not appeal to me," she murmured as she kissed his neck and jaw. "Hey, why didn't you tell me that you were on the Varsity Hockey team?"

"You never took the time to ask me," Vegeta said with an amused smirk. "I'm trying out for defense this year."

"Why don't you try for captain? I'm sure you're more than good enough," she said with a grin. She knew that Vegeta had a big ego when it came to his image, being his girlfriend and all meant that she could stroke it once in a while, right?

Vegeta smirked haughtily and ran his fingers through her still curly hair. "When are you going to get your hair straightened back? I like it better when it's long. Makes it easier to run my fingers through it," he murmured as he kissed her jaw.

"I'll do it over the weekend, so you have to bear with it for a few more days. Hey," she started as she ran her hands over his shoulders, "I'm trying out for the cheerleading team. I've been on it for three years and still the coach makes us all try out," she grumbled.

"I want you to make team-captain," Vegeta said.

Bulma shrugged. "I really don't care much about cheering anymore. But I guess if _you_ try out for captain, then I'll try out for captain of my team too." She stuck out her hand. "Deal?"

Vegeta looked at her with a smirk and took her hand. "Deal." The bell rang and Bulma sighed, letting go of him. They had gym next, but they still couldn't go together. "I'll be watching you closely," he said as they kissed goodbye.

She turned to go and stopped at a small distance between them. "Oh and Vegeta, kindly tell the new girl to keep her eyes and hands to herself. I don't appreciate the way she looks at you," she said saucily, turning and walking off. Vegeta smirked and chuckled to himself.

This was the girl he could spend the rest of his life with.

…………………………………

Bulma stepped into her home and was surprised to see that their long time butler was nowhere in sight. For the past ten years or so that they had living in the mansion, he was always there to open the door for everyone. Today he wasn't. She shrugged and dropped her things on the stairs before walking into the kitchen to get something to drink.

She pulled out a bottle of juice and was about to open it when her father walked in too. "Hey sweetheart," he said as he pressed a kiss to her temple and took the bottle of juice from her hands. He opened it, drank it down in three gulps, and then handed the empty container to her. "Daddy!" Bulma whined.

"Come on now, love, have pity on this old man," he said with a smile. Bulma gave a soft snort. "How is school? Is it challenging enough?"

"School is boring," Bulma said flatly, grabbing another bottle of juice and moving away from her father, lest he take that one too and drink it. "I tried out for the cheerleading squad today. But so did Chichi Ouji. I heard that she has been the team captain for the past two years," she said in distaste.

Bardock smirked. "Then I believe that it's time for her to fall off her high horse, don't you think?" he asked with a raised brow. "She's a very obnoxious little thing," he said thoughtfully. "Nothing like her mother."

Bulma looked at him weirdly. "How do you know how her mother was? Did you know her personally to say that?"

"No-no of course not," Bardock said as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. He watched as his daughter shrugged and took his word for it.

"Daddy, what do you think of Vegeta Ouji, the son?"

Bardock shook his head and let out a heavy sigh, wrapping an arm around Bulma's slim shoulders. "He's a conceited little whelp. He's gotten your brother into a lot of trouble many times, but Kakarot, I'm sure, has done his fair share of trouble for that boy too. If he weren't an Ouji he'd make a fine man. Perfect for you," Bardock said with a carefree shrug.

Bulma sighed in disappointment. If Vegeta hadn't been an Ouji, he would have been perfect for her. Bah, he _was _an Ouji and he _was_ perfect for her. She loved Vegeta, she had come to terms with that, and no one would separate them. Not even her father.

"Why so thoughtful?" her father asked.

"This is a hypothetical question, so please don't jump into any farfetched assumptions. I'm asking out of curiosity. What would you do if any of us, my brothers or I, were to fall for an Ouji, be it male or female?" she asked seriously.

Bardock stood straight and gazed at his baby daughter for a long moment, making her fidget under his stern gaze. "I would congratulate your brothers for being morons. They can have fun and even use the Ouji women for a good time, but to fall for them, well that's preposterous," he said with a loud and gruff chuckle.

"And me?" Bulma asked meekly.

Bardock's black eyes, the same black eyes that Goku had, narrowed slightly. "Don't even joke with that darling. You are too above any of the Ouji men. First off, I would send you right back to the all girls school you came from, or maybe even send you to an out of state school. Second of all, any Ouji male that dared to place a hand on you would have a very nasty end," he said darkly.

Bulma wanted so much to believe that he was just speaking out of overprotectiveness, but the look in his eyes told her that what he was saying was exactly what he would do. She smiled nervously, trying not to look nonplussed and turned to go.

Bardock watched her go with a frown on his face and shrugged it off. Maybe he had freaked her out with what he had said, but no Ouji had the right or the station to touch any of his children. And there was not yet a male to walk the earth that had the privilege to lay a hand on his daughter.

…………………………

**A Week Later……**

"Daddy would kill you if he found out that we are going out," Bulma said a bit hysterically.

Vegeta merely smirked and wrapped her in his arms. "Then that means that we have to be extra careful, doesn't it?" he drawled softly before claiming her lips in a kiss. "My father would probably disown me, but then he'd pat me on the back for messing with you and making your father angry. Sometimes I don't understand how their minds work."

"Sometimes?" Bulma grumbled. "Try all the time. So what did you want to tell me today?"

"I wanted you to ditch and spend the day with me. Unless you're not willing to make that kind of sacrifice," he said with a nonchalant shrug. Bulma grinned and pinched his cheeks, grinning as he swatted her hands away and rubbed his now red cheeks. "Careful with my face woman, you don't want to ruin my handsome features for the rest of my fans, do you?"

"Hmm, maybe, that way only I will be able to appreciate you for other than your _handsome features_," she mocked. "I don't know about ditching. I mean I have a test right now and tests count a lot towards our grades," she said with a pout.

"Well, then take your test and then fake a stomach ache or whatnot. I will wait for you here. How long will the test take?" he asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against their tree.

"About thirty minutes. I think I can do it in less time," Bulma said with a grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Then she turned and walked towards the building. "See you!"

Vegeta just flashed her a smirk and a wink and watched her leave. He would be waiting impatiently to see her again.

Bulma ran into her class just as the bell was ringing and grimaced as she started with her stomach-ache farce. She'd tell the teacher that she could take the test but that she wasn't feeling good. And since she had so far turned in all her work, hadn't missed one class, and was the top student in class, the teacher believed her.

She sat down took the test in record time and got up, having her words ready in her head. The teacher handed her a note for the nurse and Bulma left, nearly running down the hall towards where Vegeta was waiting for her.

She nearly ran a dark haired girl over in her haste, but Bulma just muttered an apology and kept on her way, never paying attention to who it was that she had almost hit.

Chichi's eyes narrowed and she wondered if the little slut was going off to meet with her brother Vegeta. She decided to follow and see if she was going to see him. She let out a few choice obscenities when she saw that Vegeta was waiting for Bulma by his car. When he saw the blue haired girl, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her before pushing her into his car and they rode off together.

Chichi shook her head. Her brother was a fool. She ran to the library and got onto one of the computers. She just prayed that he received the letter today.

………………………

A floor above, Zangya watched also when Vegeta had sped off with Bulma. She was typing on her laptop and she cursed inwardly. The Son whore was beating her to Vegeta and she couldn't have that. She opened her e-mail and began to type.

………………………

Bardock sighed and turned to his computer when it made that little ringing sound that told him that he had new e-mail. He was waiting for an important letter of confirmation from a client. If he got it, then he would have one up over Vegeta Ouji sr. That would be a good victory indeed.

He opened a letter, but it was not the one he was waiting for. It was in fact anonymous. He debated as to opening it or not, but he did. His computers and his e-mail accounts had the most advanced protection against viruses. He read.

_Dear Mr. Son, _

_Do you know where your daughter is and what she is doing? It should be wise for you to be more involved in what your offspring do. Especially when one in particular challenges your authority._

Bardock reread it with a frown and sat there tapping his pen on his desk. This note was basically about Bulma. His daughter would never lie to him though. Would she? She had always been his baby girl, he always spoiled her with everything she wanted, and she had never been in trouble or had never gotten bad grades. Aside from that, her brothers had always protected her and scared off any guys that had circled around her and tried something.

His sons were more than overprotective when it came to their baby sister. Bulma was the only thing left from his wife because of how much they looked like each other. He would do anything to protect her, and he would hurt anyone if they posed a threat to her.

But if she was lying to him about something……… he didn't know what he would do. Bardock let out a heavy sigh and stood, grabbing his coat. He cancelled all his appointments and left, making his way towards Orange Star High.

………………

Bulma grinned to herself as she stepped into her home. Funny, their butler was at the door once again. Maybe he had had to use the restroom last week at the same time. She had spent the best day with Vegeta.

They had gone to get lunch first and then they had spent the afternoon at the beach, talking, making out, and planning the next time they were able to see each other again. She walked up towards her room and dropped her things on the desk near the door.

There was a knock at her door and she opened it, only to slam it back closed again. But Goku was faster than her and he wedged his foot and shoulder in, grunting as she slammed the door against him.

"Go away," she snapped.

"We have been putting off a conversation for a very long time. Where were you today? You missed history," Goku snapped as he slammed the door closed. "You're still seeing him aren't you?"

Bulma eyed him angrily and threw off her school sweater in a huff. "I don't see how that's any of your business, but yes! Are you happy? Because no matter what you say to me I am still going to keep seeing him."

"Then you leave me no choice, I'm going to have to tell dad," Goku said as he made for the door and swung it wide open before making his way down to his father's study.

Bulma shook her head in horror. No! Her father would kill Vegeta! She ran after him and down the stairs, gripping his arm and halting him before he threw the door to the study open. "If you say something to him Kakaroto, I am gone. I will leave this place and run away and you will never see me again for the rest of your life," she growled, anger making her eyes flash dangerously.

Goku looked at her darkly. When ever Bulma or his father called him Kakaroto, they usually meant business. Dangerous business that would get him hurt or in trouble. Kakarot was just short for that name, and his brothers and father called him that. Goku was what his mother had called him, and now Bulma.

"No, you listen to me," he growled softly, taking a few threatening steps towards her, forcing her back. "I am not going to sit around and watch you ruin our family over a whim. This guy is just playing you, can't you see?" he grabbed her forearms and shook her roughly.

"Take your hands off me!" she yelled, twisting her arms and shoving him off with great strength, making him almost stumble backwards. Goku could've sworn that the room had begun to shake a little in her anger.

But she wasn't done with her ranting yet. "I will not be dictated to by my brother. You should understand me better than anyone Goku! We always got along and now with one guy, _the first guy_, that I like you are hounding me and pushing me to hate you!" she said as her eyes softened somewhat.

"I'm sorry Bulma-chan, but this is for your own safety," he said softly, turning towards the door.

Bulma's heart dropped and panic replaced the anger that she had been feeling. She relaxed somewhat when her brother walked back out with a scowl on his face. "Dad's not here, but I'm going outside to wait for him," he said as he side-stepped his sister and made his way towards the front door.

She cursed him loudly but Goku didn't stop. Bulma stood there for a moment and sniffed the air. There was something off. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something unnatural about the atmosphere around them.

Goku was almost at the door when she ran and caught up to him. Her fingers grazed his arm, but that was when everything went to hell. The room around them literally exploded and both Bulma and Goku were engulfed by smoke and flames as they were hurled into a wall.

The last thing Bulma saw was Goku's worried face as he threw himself over her as the ceiling began to crumble over them. Then they knew no more.

…………………………………

Vegeta sat boredly, flipping through the channels of his flat-screen plasma TV. He passed about ten different channels that were reporting on the same incident about an explosion. He really didn't care much for what was happening until his sensitive ears picked up on two words

Son residence.

He backed up a few channels and found it. There was a helicopter flying above the still flaming wreckage, and nearly half of the mansion was gone. His eyes widening at the pictures he saw and at what the reporter on live was saying.

**Reporter**: _Just a few minutes ago, the majestic home of imports and exports of expensive textiles Son Bardock was rocked by a massive explosion that took out nearly half of the expensive home. There were no fatalities, but our sources confirm that there were two hurt. Presumably the two youngest members of the Son family. A male and a female. _

_They were transferred immediately to the nearest hospital and as of yet we don't know in what condition they remain after this explosion. There are many speculations as to what caused it, but non are yet confirmed. Investigations are in order right at this moment._

A male and a female. It could only be Bulma. His heart jumped into his throat and he felt a wave of panic race through him, even as he tried to calm down. Vegeta jumped to his feet and pulled on a jacket and his boots. Then he ran out of his room and towards the garage to get his car.

He had to believe that nothing had happened to Bulma, because if she was hurt, there would be hell to pay.

…………………………

She groaned in pain and blinked groggily. What the hell had happened? The last thing she remembered was arguing with Goku and…… she had followed him to the door when everything had exploded around them. She looked around and noticed that she was in a room by herself.

Wait, was she dreaming? "Vegeta?" she asked quietly. No, it wasn't a dream or a hallucination.

He stepped over to her bed and pressed a kiss to her lips. "How are you?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "What are you doing here? My brothers and my father won't be gone too long. You should go!" she pleaded quietly.

"I just had to see for myself that you were okay. I know I have to go. But before just explain to me what happened," he said, his face contorted into an unhappy frown.

Bulma smiled at the look on his face. "All I remember is arguing with Goku and then everything exploding around us. I don't remember seeing anything suspicious, so I have no idea what happened," she said as she caressed his face. Then her eyes widened in apprehension. "Goku. Where's Goku?" she asked frantically.

Vegeta shrugged and gave her a blank look. "I was only worried about you, so I have no clue as to what happened to him."

"I love the fact that you're here, worried about me, but please leave. I need to call someone who can give me information on my brother," she whispered frantically. Vegeta nodded and leaned over to press another gentle kiss to her lips, making her sigh softly in pleasure.

Then he pulled back and headed towards the window. _The window?_ "What are you doing?" she asked with a frown. He merely smirked and pulled himself out of the window before disappearing. Bulma's eyes flew wide and she sat up slowly.

She winced when she caught a nasty pain over her ribcage and down her whole arm. Her body felt tender and she knew that she must have been bruised all over. She let out sigh when she found that her legs were perfectly moveable. She moved towards the door and pulled the blasted IV attached to her arm along with her.

She had a pounding headache and could feel tightly wrapped gauze over her forehead and around her head. She slowly walked out the door and made her way towards the nurses station. When the woman saw that she was up and about, she proceeded to give Bulma a lecture about her brush with death and how she had to be in bed.

"Can it lady! I want to see my brother. Now!" Bulma snapped angrily.

The nurse scowled at her and motioned towards a wheelchair. Bulma glared at her and the nurse sighed, defeated, and walked Bulma towards the room that was next to hers. She opened the door and ushered Bulma in.

"Bulma!" Turles and her father nearly yelled when they saw her making her way into the room. "What are you doing out of bed?" her father asked sternly.

"Raditz was supposed to be watching you," Turles said darkly.

"Oh lighten up! Maybe he had something important to do," Bulma snapped as she made her way to Goku's bedside. He looked even worse the wear. But then again, she hadn't seen herself in a mirror, so she didn't know what she looked like. There was a massive bruise on the left side of his face, his arm was in a cast and she was sure that the rest of his body was just as hurt.

"Has he woken up?" Bulma asked worriedly, glancing at her brother's peaceful face.

Bardock looked at the state his children were in and felt his insides tear up. They could have been killed tonight. He could've been mourning the loss of two more members of his family, and it would have killed him to do so.

"This is my entire fault. I know that the bomb was meant for me, but I never thought that it would endanger you all," he said as his voice wavered.

"Don't worry papa," Bulma whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, wincing as her body argued with her and let her knew that she really was hurt. "We're okay. Nothing happened but a few scrapes and bruises."

"Your brother and you hadn't woken up for nearly five hours now. I wish I could have been there with you when you opened your eyes, Bulma-chan," he murmured as he engulfed her in a gentle hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm okay, papa. Don't worry about me and let's focus on my brother," she said as her voice broke and she gazed at his unconscious form. "What happened? You said that it had been a bomb?" she asked as he stirred her over towards the couch and made her sit down.

Bardock nodded. "Turles and Raditz arrived just in time to see the living room explode. Had it come from the kitchen, they would have smelled the gas, but what they got was a putrid stench of explosives and the powder used for bombs. This was no accident, it was a murder attempt." He growled dangerously.

Bulma looked up when Raditz ran into the room, face panicked. He calmed down some when he saw that Bulma was there, but he looked sheepish at the look on his father's face. "Raditz," she whimpered as he kneeled in front of her and wrapped his great arms around her.

"Oh _lil blue_. For a moment there I thought I had lost you. You and Kakarot were buried under debris and all burned and bleeding. I didn't know what to think. What to—" he couldn't continue. Bulma pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled.

"I'm fine, and don't worry, because Goku will be fine too," she said with a positive smile. "I know why you left the room too," she said with a happy smile.

Raditz looked at her coolly and smirked in return. "I knew that that surprise would be better than any flowers or balloons," he murmured into her ear. Then they turned to their father. "Who could have possibly done this to them?" he asked their father.

"I wasn't willing to think that he would stoop this low as to harm my children. But I have to place Ouji at the top of my suspect list. If I find out that he had something to do with this, there will be hell to pay. There is no one else that I can think of."

"You can't point fingers so quickly daddy," Bulma said quietly. "What if it wasn't him?"

Turles' eyes narrowed. "He's the biggest enemy we have now, B-chan," he snapped.

"Until I find a lead as to who did this, I want you all to stay away from the Ouji family. Don't look at them, don't argue with them. Be it at school of out of school, or even on the street. Don't even so much as look at them. Am I clear?" Bardock asked seriously.

"Yes," the three conscious members of the Son family said in unison.

Bulma refused to believe that Vegeta's father would be capable of doing something so vile to her family. No, it was impossible. She felt like crying. Crying for her brother, and crying for herself. If her father found out that she was going out with an Ouji, he would……

Raditz wiped away a tear that had trailed down her cheek. The look in his eyes told her that he understood that she wasn't exactly crying for their brother.

Things were getting worse and worse for her and Vegeta.

…………………………

A shapely female clad in all black stepped out of the darkness and handed a man a thick manila envelope to him. "I think you exaggerated a bit with the explosion, but it worked to scare them a bit."

"I knew that you would like it, regardless of how _loud_ the pop was. You paid me for a good job done, and that was one of my masterpieces," the main said evilly.

The woman chuckled. "I wanted to scare them, not kill them."

"Do not complain, m'lady. This is going to cost Bardock a nice sum of money, and if you are lucky, he _may_ move his family out of the country."

"No, Son Bardock is too much of a warrior to do that. I know. He will not run, but he will fight. It comes with the territory and with being a different species. He will most likely blame Ouji for this. But it's done and in the end it turned out better than I thought. Things for the Son family are not going to get any easier," she said with a soft chuckle.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Well now, things aren't getting good, are they? Can it be the Vegeta sr. is trying to kill the Sons? Well, I won't tell you guys that just yet. So things are getting tight for Veggie and Bulma, what will they do now?

Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and for waiting patiently for this new chapter. I don't know when I'll update again, but now that I have my imagination on a role, I think it'll be soon. Have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


End file.
